


Easy, Easy

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Cussing, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, Praise Kink, Scratching, drool, good girl, needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She's tiny, and fits in his lap perfectly.And bold, always bold.





	Easy, Easy

"Would you like to sit in daddy's lap?"  
This question makes her give a hint of a whimper, and she gnaws on her bottom lip when she nods shyly.  
He gives a low rumble of delight when she takes quick but cautious steps towards his seated form. She's quick to straddle him, effortless in the way her weight sinks into him. She's already ready.  
He can smell it.  
"So eager for Pennywise," he drawls, carefully resting his gloved hands on her hips, pressing soft touches into her fragile hipbones.  
She whimpers for him, and he growls.  
"Wh-what about the.." Her hand rests on his own and he almost screeches in delight in how she leans in and carefully whispers as though ashamed of her wants, "claws?"  
He immediately fixes it, fingers stretching into talons that rip through the silk of his gloves.  
He digs his claws into her sides, and she moans.  
Raking his nails into her skin, he gives a purrish sound and presses his nose into her soft hair. She smells so soft and helpless, it's delicious.  
To his surprise, she gently pushes him back to rest in the chair, and takes off her shirt in a fluid motion.  
Always so eager for him.  
"Penny," she breathes, and kisses him as she undos her bra, little tongue soon dominated by his own.  
He presses his fingers into her flesh untill he smells blood, and she gives a needy moan.  
She pulls from him suddenly, stepping up from his lap to shuck her pants off as well.  
He pouts.  
"Babes," she gives a breathless laugh, "I'm down to three pairs of pants because of you."  
Taking her seat in his lap, she quirks her hips and grinds down into him, soft needy sounds escaping her mouth.  
He cups her pussy with a clawed and and nibbles playfully at her neck.  
"Always such a good girl," he praises, and grins at the flush in her cheeks, "always such a filthy girl for me."  
"Yes," she pants, and brings her own hands down to cup his crotch, "just for you."  
He slips a talon inside her, slick pouring out of her needy slit, and she groans.  
Another finger, and another. He doesn't wait for her to get used to it, he knows how much she loves the pain of being improperly stretched.  
"How are you still so tight for me, lamb?" He's coming apart himself, the thought of breeding his pretty human at the front of his mind.  
"After how many times I've fucked you?"  
She whimpers and wiggles her hips around his intruding fingers.  
"Penny, Babes, please-"  
He grins wickedly, using his free hand to undo his pants and set his inhuman cock free.  
He removes his fingers, slick and pungent with her arousal, her need. He tastes them.  
"Pennywise is gonna eat you one day," he promises as she slides onto his cock with a needy, needy moan.  
She nods and scrunches her eyes closed, carefully lifting off of him and slamming back home. She's tight, and it makes him purr.  
"Pennywise is gonna make you float," at this, she moans again, picking up her pace.  
"But first," his claws dig sharply into her hip, "Pennywise is gonna make you cum."  
And he does, her tight pussy flexing and milking his cock as she rides out her orgasm.  
"Baby-!" She whines when he picks her up and slams his cock back into her oversensitive hole.  
"You want daddy's cum?" He chitters out a strange, alien sound.  
"Yes, yes, yes, daddy, please," she cums a second time, and screams, and he drinks up the sound.  
"Good girl, so good, so fucking filthy, gonna fill you up, gonna make you float." He mumbles, and promises, and growls.  
And he does.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first porn.  
> I'm sorry mom.


End file.
